


Working things out

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Cybernetics, Ear Piercings, Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Piercings, Scars, Sex, Tattoos, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: In which Karkat Eridan and Sollux are in quadrants- but which quadrants is completely up for question because they don't even know. Having a good time figuring it out though!
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Working things out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Probably_Not_Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Not_Batman/gifts).



Three good boys coming up


End file.
